Fourty Words
by extrasystem
Summary: At last, Lara Jean and Peter have graduated from high school. Though, throughout the summer and the beginning of university, the two continue to find time for themselves in small bursts or longer periods of time. This story consists of 40 randomly selected words and small blurbs to follow. I do not own anything but my words. Fluff. [Rated T for some sexual themes]


**I've been in a bit of a writers drought recently but randomly generating 40 words and creating small blurbs really helped. Anyways, it's been a while since I finished the series so the events after they graduate from high school may be a bit off. **

**These blurbs take place when they are in post-secondary school or the summer after they graduate high school. Also, this is my first TABILB fic :).**

* * *

**Dose**

"You're sick," she deadpanned. Lara Jean blew against the small dose of soup resting against the glass spoon; her hand returned to the front of his flustered lips, urging him to open his mouth. Peter snuggles back into the brown sofa and shakes his head. The ill boy was dazed, yet refused to continue further without his request being fulfilled. He closes his eyes in anticipation and patiently waits until he feels the familiar warmth of Lara Jean's mouth on the beauty mark that resides upon his left cheekbone. Peter opens wide.

**Output**

She's venting at a pace that Peter can't quite keep up with but he refuses to look anywhere but her eyes. The girl in front of him is waving frantically as he quietly sips at his Korean yogurt drink (they're the same ones she introduced to him — he's made sure of it). People pass by in their flip flops and bathing suits, and if it was anyone but his girl, he's positive he'd have his head in the sand. Nevertheless, Lara Jean continues and he's happy to be the one witnessing it.

**Positive**

His brown hair was progressively longer and longer until he realized the style was unsuitable for lacrosse anymore. Long, shiny strands fell and made contact with the newspaper ridden floor. Lara Jean grins at the reflection of the nervous boy in the mirror in front of her while she follows the video tutorial ahead of them. Her scissors make contact with another segment of Peter's hair and she's sure it'll turn out fine.

**Accumulation**

There are pretty clothes scattered across the floor that don't belong to him and have miraculously multiplied in a matter of months. Though, as he slips another pair of pretty clothes down her body, Peter can't pay mind to the mess on the floor. Not when she's home. Not when she's here in his bed.

**Diamond**

Lara Jean admires the glittery jewels sitting on her round earlobes, a gift from the boy back home. They're mesmerizing to the point where she doesn't notice her flushed cheeks and Peter's grin that radiates adoration even through the dim laptop screen. "Thank you," she whispers.

**Custody**

Not once had he questioned a suggestion by Kitty, and it sure seemed to pay off. The black Halloween outfit was ridiculously overpriced but well worth it in the end. Peter wiggles his eyebrows, taunting the pink, fluffy handcuffs in front of the girl dressed like a character from a Korean soap opera. She's all red and appalled at the idea, teetering from heel to toe. Then, Lara Jean hazily looks through her eyelashes and nods. _Oh._

**Beautiful**

It's the fourth of July and multicoloured fireworks shake the sky, only to disappear moments later. Though, within these moments, the dark-haired girl can't — won't — look away; everything is dark except the right side of his face that glows after every blast. He's too mesmerized from the colourful explosions to notice. It's hard to imagine anyone looking away from him, she thinks.

**Dead**

Both of their phones flash a glaring red battery sign if either of them pressed against the slim power button. Maybe it was for the best. After all, it's Thanksgiving and dinner was beginning soon. This year, their duties included dishes, one that Lara Jean took with displeasure. Peter laughs (he really does) when the sleeves of her turkey sweater are slick with soap that require him to dry her arms with trailing kisses afterwards.

**Burst**

They're cradled in a ball, with Lara Jean grasping on fiercely to his thin shirt. She mutters assurances and promises that everything will be alright — _he_ will be alright. "It's okay to break. It's okay to be overwhelmed, Peter," she mutters into his damp hair, "I'm here."

**Route**

The road ahead of them seems never-ending despite their travels having last an hour or so. Their friends (old and new) are waiting at the ski lodge where everything began for the two. Peter glances at the long-haired girl and the brown paper bag she had packed for the road trip in advance. She's humming along to the song on the radio and rummaging for something. When Lara Jean looks up and grasps his hand on her left thigh, he returns his vision to see her sweetly peck his knuckles. He really needs to stay on the right route.

**Champagne**

Loud clinks of glass chime in unison alongside the music in the background and cheers from around the group; bubbles of liquid slip through fingers and splash onto the wood deck. "Happy New Years!" they sing. Lara Jean grins into the mouth of her champagne glass as the boys chug their drinks and race to the lighted pool. Peter makes the biggest splash.

**Proposal**

He's in his best suit when he patiently waits for his favourite Song girl at the bottom of the stairs. Kitty, Daniel, Trina and, expectedly, Jamie Fox-Pickle are pressed together in excitement. At last, she pokes her head from the top of the stairwell; her shy grin is blanketed by meticulously curled locks that add to the theme of the Roaring Twenties. The brown-haired boy feels his nerves wash away at the sight - he can't wait for this event at Belleview.

**Corpse**

Lara Jean furrows her eyebrows, tugging at her boyfriend's sleeve. The weak stem held between her fingertips had appeared to die at an exponential rate. The red roses were a gift, hence, the additional effort that she had used to attempt to preserve the attractive plant. Her sigh becomes muffled in the collar of Peters sweater. He pledges that he'll get some new ones for her soon.

**Trainer**

Jamie runs around the empty park, hiding between the depths of the shadows from children-free play structures. Kitty chases him as she giggles uncontrollably and clutches onto her glasses so they don't slip. The university students sit on a memorial bench a few feet away, tangled together to keep warm while Peter calls him back. The taller boy can feel Covey grin into his neck over his failed attempts to teach the dog simple commands.

**Noble**

There's a standing ovation when they enter the house — people she was unfamiliar with had been anticipating their arrival almost as much as her. A line of lacrosse players strut their way through the clear path down the hallway, some splitting into the crowd when they spot their friends. Lara Jean wrings her fingers together nervously, biting her lip while she waits for a particular brown-haired boy to spot her. She's waiting near the end of the line beside Peter's friends from school and it's like watching kings, princes or noblemen pass by a small village. He meets her eyes; they both grin.

**Perfect (sequel to Noble)**

It's safe to say he was delighted and slightly surprised to see his girl at the party dressed in his jersey (it was from high school — she had to make do) with her sweet ponytails mixed with the strings of his school colours. So when they're back in his room without his family around, Peter decides to take advantage. Their kisses are sloppy and rushed but there's not much they can do when they're trying to streak down at the same time. He admires the image in front of him that seems entirely complete and decides there's really no one else for him.

**Chief**

During reading week, the middle child of the Covey family volunteers to spend time with her dear baby sister, even if Kitty doesn't seem to enjoy it all the time. They're waiting in the parking lot for their ride to arrive but the younger girl continues to refuse to look at Lara Jean for 'embarrassing' her. She removes her hat from her braided hair when she spots Peter's car slowly crawl towards them. His window rolls down to reveal a small smirk and mischievous eyes behind lowered sunglasses: "Nice getup, chief."

**Job**

He's been fretting over the smallest accident. Well, from what she insists. Peter hadn't been paying attention before backing out of the driveway and accidentally knocked her down while she made her way around the car. After he had heard her yelp, he immediately panicked and brought Lara Jean to her feet, carrying her the rest of the way to a bathroom inside as the side of her thigh and hands began to bleed. She had directed him to where the hydrogen peroxide and bandaids were while she attempted to soothe his guilt and promised that it wasn't his fault — she was a worse driver by far. Though, despite her assurances, he can't help but feel awful. It's his job to avoid situations like these — much less at his fault — and he's, clearly, done the exact opposite. Lara Jean forcefully tilts his head to face her and fiercely peppers kisses over his face.

**Practical**

Lara Jean is well aware of how she inadvertently contributes to pollution and climate change. Frankly, her ecological footprint isn't something to be proud of. Hence, when her endearing, thoughtful boyfriend proposed this environmentally-friendly idea, she agreed after a minute of hesitance and persuasion. She's covering her bare body as much as she can with two hands while she steps into the bathtub where Peter takes up a majority of the space underneath a dense layer of lavender-scented bubbles. Her whole body flushes red and she situates herself in a seated position across from him.

**Lamb**

Peter flops backwards onto the blanket that feels similar to a fluffy, white cloud. He beckons for Lara Jean to join him onto the faux sheep-fur material and wraps his arms around her tiny frame to bring her closer. It's been a long day for both of them from travelling a few hours away for his mother's shop; they ended with a few antique items but nothing too impressive. Although, it seems as if she's far more tired than she has revealed because, a few minutes later, her breath alters to a slower pace and the usual knot between her brows is replaced with smooth skin. He wants to stay conscious long enough to memorize her face so that he can recall it even when they're old and senile.

**Thin**

Red and orange flames angrily lick at the stone walls. Her boyfriend pouts in her direction and points his toes closer to the fireplace; the two-tone sequin pillow between his arms shifts colours against the light and squishes from the tight embrace. Only a couple of hours ago, they were coming back from their evening hike when the sky turned grey and the clouds grew dense. Clearly, he was awfully unprepared for the rainy weather as he realized due to the squishy sounds his flimsy socks made. Thus, when he settled down in front of the flaming logs, she brings him a cup of hot chocolate and a sherpa blanket that smells like home to wrap around their shoulders. The pair drink the sweet liquid and reminiscent on their short camping adventure.

**Joke**

He's not sure what the punchline for this comedy routine was, but he doesn't understand the humour to it. They're at a comedy club close to her campus and the decently attractive guy on stage has blatantly paid more attention to Lara Jean than anyone else; she hasn't seemed bothered by it, much to his dismay. His huffs and puffs have purposely been exaggerated, yet the brown-eyed girl is far too captivated with the 'comedian' in front of the small crowd. At last, Lara Jean peers over in annoyance, questioning why Peter was being ill-mannered until she notices the distaste adorning his face. Honestly, he wasn't trying to hide his glare at the boy who _continuously_ glanced at his girl repeatedly. Peter can physically unwind when she suggests that they leave to find a late-night snack.

**Gravity**

White, second-hand tennis shoes grind into the pavement to firmly stand her ground. A few feet away, Peter cheekily grins under his blue and orange cap, teasingly tossing the worn baseball with his glove. The day was clear and bright enough for him to decide that this was the time for Owen and him to teach Lara Jean how to play baseball. She nervously shifts as she hears the little boy behind her ease her worries: "You don't have to be afraid - Peter won't hit you in the face," and "It's just like hitting a moving pinata!". The next thing she knows, the yellowed ball is thrown her way and whipped the other direction in a flash. The long-haired girl blanks for a moment until Owen urges her to run to the next diamond. She's bolting to the first, second and third when she takes her chances for a homerun and slaps her feet on the same pavement that she left moments ago. Lara Jean whips around to face the two boys to gloat. Though, Peter simply smirks, nodding towards the object in his glove and mouths, "_Gravity_."

**Discreet**

The thick sleeve of her knitted sweater rapidly grows wet from a weak attempt to stifle her cries. Her thighs threaten to close shut as a result of his creeping fingers toying with sensitive skin the higher they crawl. Peter reassures her - his mother is visiting his aunt and Owen is asleep. She weakly nods and visibly swallows hard for him to continue. _Just be quiet_. He knows her mantra begins to become a harder rule to follow when he closes the small gap between them, planting wet kisses across her exposed collarbone and shoulder; Lara Jean practically melts into him.

**Cover**

Playful laughter echoes throughout the partially completed basement due to her clumsy nature that caused one side of their tent to completely tumble. If Lara Jean wasn't so comfortable around him, she's positive her body would have flushed crimson. Instead, she groans in frustration and tosses a misplaced pillow at the giggling boy ahead of her, demanding he stop finding amusement in her failures. He crosses his forearms to protect his face from the soft material and opens his arms to her. She sighs again and flops onto his chest, somehow bringing the rest of their makeshift tent down. Now, both of them can't stop laughing uncontrollably.

**Culture**

She smooths the silky fabric down, smoothing the nonexistent wrinkles in the pastel hanbok. Covey had smiled softly at him when he worried about inappropriately partaking in a culture that isn't his. It's not like _he_ was the one who insisted on it - her grandmother had offered to buy a set for him so she could bring it back home from their trip to Korea. It was a gift. Besides, Peter looked dashing and it was nice to see him a bit flustered for once. To add to that, it was pleasing to see someone so prominent in her life accept an important part of herself despite their differing backgrounds. Lara Jean sweetly pecks his jaw.

**Loss**

It's the anniversary today. The heavy raindrops and crashing lightning reflect the mood inside the Covey household. It's an awful, _awful_ feeling when Peter steps through the door and he witnesses Kitty puffy-eyed and Dan alone without Trina next to him like she usually is. He takes his time up the carpeted stairs and down the hallway to the left where he finds Lara Jean sitting against the foot of her bed flipping through an old photo album. She doesn't need to say anything to let him know what he can do to comfort her. They sit together in silence.

**Stimulation**

Lara Jean shyly glances up at him through her painted lashes, watching to see his reaction to her every move. The brown-haired boy gnaws on his bottom lip in anticipation and sits straighter against the wood headboard. He beckons her to come closer, reducing the space between them so he can leisurely move his mouth in rhythm with hers; the contact significantly reduces her heart rate from the familiar movement. Her confidence grows. Hence, her hand tugs at the hem of his t-shirt, prompting him to remove his clothing along with the rest of the fabric sitting on his tanned skin. Peter lays down on the bed as he's told, his stomach flexing while Lara Jean gradually goes lower, leaving a trail on his taut skin after her.

**Management**

"I think you're really made for this job, Peter," she teases. Presently, he's attempting to flip through the pile of resumes and limit the number of applicants down to a handful for interviews. The boy merely side-eyes her, rubbing his face dramatically. When he finds the smallest bit of motivation to continue, Peter lazily sits up to be welcomed with a small, plastic container filled with a cold, milky liquid. Behind it though, was a girl grinning with her chin resting between her two palms.

**Dry (sequel to Thin)**

After both of them were satisfied with the warmth that was emitted from the stone fireplace, they shifted onto the red loveseat. Her back was firmly pressed against his taut stomach that allowed her to feel every breath or chuckle that left his pink lips. Their empty cups stained with remnants of powdered chocolate were left on the ground alongside side the sequin pillow; the blanket was now draped over the two of them, trapping the heat emitted as a result of being tangled with each other. She rests her head against his shoulder and feels her eyes flutter shut as he runs his hands through her tangled hair and whispers sweet nothings in her ear.

**Rescue**

They're sitting under the treehouse that used to belong to a small group of elementary kids. It's warm and sticky outside because of the weeklong heatwave that has popsicles running down sweaty fingers and pool days that last well past pruned skin. Thus, Peter and Lara Jean sit in the shade that the old tree provides while sharing a cup of lemonade that was sold by a little girl down the block. The pair, in a way, is pondering the different paths they would have followed if everything that occurred in the past three years didn't. Though, Peter refuses to move on from the one day where he had found her on the side of the road, broken car and all; she's blushing madly but, more than he likes teasing her, the tall boy enjoys toying with the idea that he came to her rescue that day.

**Huge**

In her peripheral vision, she noticed how far Peter's jaw dropped when he spotted the obnoxiously large stuffed bear that towered over both of them. At the time, Lara Jean quirked her eyebrow and sneaked a blurry video of his mesmerized state, coaxing her to come closer with the waving of his hand. She always knew her boyfriend was soft-hearted but never to this extent. So, a week later (when she's sure Peter's forgotten about the giant toy) she finds a way to bribe her younger sister with snickerdoodles to strap on her helmet and travel to the same supermarket. Honestly, Lara Jean hadn't expected for this trip to be a hassle when she originally thought of it. The bickering from Kitty, the struggle to fit the stuffed bear in a small grocery cart without one of its limbs dragging onto the pavement and the lack of space in her car was enough for her to scrap the idea entirely. However, with aid from Kitty, Owen and Jamie Fox-Pickle, they sit the bear in the middle of his living room and surround it with silly knick-knacks that they think he'd find amusing. Peter's reaction is comical really - they were hiding behind one of the sofas and filming his reaction when he takes a moment to comprehend the figure in front of him. Both of their cheeks sting from grinning once she pops up from her hiding place with her arms wide.

**Monopoly**

Margot is home for a couple of weeks so it's no surprise Peter hasn't heard much of his girlfriend lately, although the beginning of the semester is in a week or so. He doesn't want to be overbearing or anything, yet he can't help feeling slightly neglected and irritated at the oldest Song girl. Accordingly, he jumps at the distinct ringtone that indicates Lara Jean is calling; he gets invited to a cafe that closes late and offers a variety of board games. Margot is coming as well. After dinner, he picks them up in his mom's car and excitedly talks to the two sisters over a board game and coffee, feeling slightly embarrassed by his thoughts and assumptions a minor four hours ago. Margot is important to him if she's important to Lara Jean.

**Thirsty (prequel to Rescue)**

A small girl, no older than eight, cups her mouth to loudly advertise her lemonade that likely consists of water and powdered lemonade mix. She has a lime headband pressed against her unruly hair and flushed cheeks as the sign above her messily states, "_LEMONADE FOR $2! MONEY GOES FOR PUPPY."_ Lara Jean interlocks their hands and drags a groaning Kavinsky to the stand a few feet away, offering to buy him a cold drink. Much to her amusement, Peter's attitude flips when the vendor eagerly greets the couple and gushes about the baby corgi her parents promised they would get her if she found a way to help supply food. She watches as the girl slides the coins into her paper bag and pours the lemony drink into a plastic cup while Peter entertains her dreams of a new dog by speaking animatedly about corgis and how they're the best breed of dogs to exist. Lara Jean raises her eyebrows at the latter, challenging him to continue. He cheekily winks.

**Electronic**

His finger slips and accidentally results in another blacked-out photo. She huffs and grabs the device from him, demanding that she be the one that takes all of their photos from now on. The sun was setting and Lara Jean had insisted that they take pictures so she could hang them on her twinkle lights around her dorm room in Autumn. However, it was harder than he would have assumed because of the blaring sun in their direct vision, in addition to his lack of interest. Consequently, he misses the digital countdown and tucks his face into her neck, ignoring her protests. Peter kisses her small pout and promises to visit her often so that she'll never need pictures to remember him.

**Exploit**

As much as he will complain about her taking advantage of his affection of her, Peter loves taking care of her. This time, she asks for him to prepare a cup of tea with specific measurements of lemon and honey, overexaggerating how sick she truly was by excessive coughs and sniffles. He shakes his head fondly and badgers with her, arguing that the kitchen was a short distance away from where they were seated. Lara Jean sulks, slumping into the armrest and gently knocks at his knees with her socked feet; Peter catches her toes and smiles down at her, vowing, "I was just joking. You know I'd do anything for you, yeah?" She's surprised - not that they have never expressed their affection - but they haven't been dating for _that_ long. She nods and Lara Jean's heart may as well stop beating when he leans in and nuzzles his nose against hers before exiting.

**Settle**

Over the last hour, the dark-haired girl has denied every offer from Peter to stay the night. He knows that she has conveyed that sleeping over when his mom is home makes her uncomfortable - she doesn't want his mother to think they're doing anything inappropriate (even when they are). Peter thinks it's sweet that Lara Jean holds his mom at a high standard but sometimes he would prefer if she stopped worrying for a single night. The lacrosse player tumbles onto his bed and pats the space next to him as he tucks his face into the newly washed sheets. The bed dips and he feels her nails lightly scratching the back of his neck affectionately along with a small sigh. She proposes that if he makes her sugar cookies she'll consider staying over, causing him to flip over in a hurry to tug Lara Jean up and out of the bedroom.

**Parameter**

Near the end of their reading week, Peter realizes he has to finish the outline of his paper before school returns. With the door open, he's sitting on the floor, leaning on the foot of her bed reading and Lara Jean sits above him on her laptop. His reading is abruptly halted when he flips to the page that has a piece of paper tucked in the middle that turns out to be his unfinished outline for his paper. _Oh_. Lara Jean feels a tug on her jeans that pulls her attention away from her screen momentarily and glances downwards at the distressed boy, asking for immediate help. She laughs as he slowly grows further panicked and slides down to share the textbook between the two of them.

**Approval**

Daniel and Peter sit in the dining room, waiting for her to come down so that the couple could head out for the night. He's a bit uneasy due to the lack of one-on-one conversation he's had with her dad and it seems like the feeling is mutual. Still, Dan proceeds to awkwardly voice his concern he had at the start of their relationship when they were 'fake dating' for reasons that should never begin a relationship. Although, he concludes that he thinks Peter is a decent guy and has helped his daughter become a person that is vastly different from before they met - and for the better. They're both stiffly fidgeting but Peter thanks him; he's glad they are on the same page. The topic of their conversation skips down the stairs in cotton overalls, kissing her dad's cheek before exiting the house with her boyfriend in hand. As he opens the passenger door, she asks, "What'd you guys talk about?"

**Visible**

It's dark. The moon is shielded by misty clouds and surrounded by dotted stars that emit a fraction of light. It's cold but warm enough to wear a thin long sleeve outside without having to worry about the temperature dropping any lower. It's beautiful tonight. She shifts her head to face him and, truthfully, he's the boy of her dreams; he's the Noah to her Ally, the sun to her flame. Peter's already admiring her, even in the dim lighting in his car that's parked near the beach. She reaches out to gently cup the side of his face and uses her thumb to trace his defined nose or connect the dots with his barely visible freckles. Lara Jean loves him, so that's what she says despite her timid voice. He knows, he whispers. It's obvious because he loves her too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **


End file.
